Cadre
The Cadre is a mercenary group that came into conflict with S.H.I.E.L.D. History Members of the mercenary group known as the Cadre were hired to kidnap Nobel Prize winner and S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist Sana Amanat, in order to force her to design weapons systems. The mercenaries disguised themselves as civilians and established a series of headquarters in New York City to kidnap Amanat while making her first public appearance in her childhood neighborhood of Brooklyn. The day of the planned mission, one of the mercenaries disguised as a waiter in a diner, recognized two customers as Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, as he was present during the Battle of New York. The waiter contacted the headquarters of his group, who were monitoring the arrival of Amanat to the JFK International Airport. The mercenaries decided to verify Rogers and Romanoff's identities using face recognition software, that confirmed the waiter's suspicions. As Rogers and Romanoff abandoned the establishment, numerous members of the Cadre disguised as civilians came across them, but they were tasked with observing but not engaging them, until they entered a small alley, and the mercenaries followed them to take them out. However, the two Avengers, now in full costume assuming their identities of Captain America and Black Widow, ambushed the mercenaries and easily defeated them. Captain America and Black Widow tried to ask a group of paramedics inside an ambulance to use their radio to call for backup, as communications were disabled by a broadcast jammer installed by the Cadre, but the paramedics attacked them as they also were mercenaries. Other members, such as an organic wraps vendor they noticed earlier, or mercenaries inside the surrounding buildings, also attacked Rogers and Romanoff, and while Rogers and Romanoff defeated the ones on the ground, they were forced to use the ambulance to flee the scene. More mercenaries blocked their way with a garbage truck, and as Rogers suspected that the jammer was located at the local radio station after checking the antenna from the rooftop, he jumped and crashed through a window into the headquarters of the organizations. The mercenaries tried to battle Rogers, but they proved to be no match for him or Romanoff, who destroyed the equipment inside the headquarters. The presumed leader of the mercenaries revealed that their goal was to delay Captain America and Black Widow long enough for Amanat's motorcade to arrive and kidnap her so that she would be forced into developing weapons for their employer. Another group of Cadre mercenaries attacked Amanat with smoke bombs to facilitate the kidnapping, and although Captain America jumped to the street to fight the kidnappers, one of the mercenaries managed to apprehend Amanat and flee the scene. However, the mercenary got lost in the alleys of Brooklyn, and Captain America took advantage of his knowledge of the area to ambush the mercenary. The mercenary threatened to kill Amanat, but Rogers advised him not to do it, as she was the only thing that was keeping him from being attacked by Rogers. Amanat stomped the mercenary, allowing Captain America to defeat him with a single attack.Captain America: Homecoming Trivia *In the comics the Cadre is a trio of Hellbent siblings who were left abandoned at the doors of the Templar monastery shortly after their birth. References External Links * Category:Organizations Category:Mercenaries